


To Have and to Hold

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable, Community: hobbit_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Drama, Durin Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grumpy - Freeform, Humor, Irresistible Fili, Irresistible Kili, Protectiveness, Thorin is a Softie, Uncle Thorin, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worried Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Scripture says, there is “a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing.” Movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author's Note: Minifill for a [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=3006907#t3006907) on the hobbit-kink meme.

Thorin hoped to pass a mostly peaceful, if not completely comfortable, night. The encounter with Azog and climb down the Carrock had been exhausting for the dwarven king, and he had not argued when Gandalf said the company would spend the night at the base of the rock formation. Tomorrow they would make for the home of the wizard’s friend.

It did not take long for Thorin be settled, though he had snapped at how Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Gandalf all fussed over him, relieved when they finally left him alone. He fell asleep quickly. 

But it did not last. Twice he jerked awake due to bad dreams, and once because of his ribs and then the cold. The fifth time he woke up to feeling abnormally warm and comfortable. The dwarf shifted, his movements halted by two pairs of arms around him. Then he registered the bodies sandwiching him on either side. He let out a long exhale. 

He grumbled, “Fili, Kili…” They _had_ been on the other side of the campsite.

“Sleep, Thorin,” his youngest nephew’s drowsy voice murmured on his right.

The dwarven king rolled his eyes. Just because he had not commented on the way the two young dwarves cuddled in their sleep in a manner very unbecoming for the Heirs of Durin (never mind that it was a little cute and had resulted in the rest of his companions cuddling up at night with their own families) did not mean he would tolerate _this_. 

“Let me go,” he grunted, squirming. 

“ _Uncle_.”

He froze at Fili’s broken whimper. 

“Please,” the word was a twin whisper. 

The dwarf swallowed hard. Today’s events had not shaken him only. How had he not noticed? With a sigh, the king relaxed. Instantly he felt Kili and Fili snuggle closer to him, and something in Thorin eased. The rest of the night passed peacefully for him.

The next day when Thorin woke up, he was grateful that none commented on how Fili and Kili were draped protectively over him, taking some persuasion to release him. And since no one mentioned Ori’s sketch safely hidden away in the lad’s pack, it was a good morning for the dwarf. 

THE END


End file.
